


Home Again

by Pynki



Series: Home Again [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pynki/pseuds/Pynki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years ago Hermione Granger left the Wizarding world. When circumstances bring her back, Hermione must now atone for her actions agents the boy she could never stop loving. But some things are unforgivable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home Coming

**Home Coming**

 

Hermione Granger stood, staring at a plaque that read, ‘Department of Magical Law Enforcement’; took a deep breath, reached out a shaky hand and jerked it back for the third time. It had been five years, five long years, since she had left everything magical behind.  The longer she stayed away the more she realized leaving, while prompted by what she foolishly thought as lost love, was actually steeped in a profound fear and growing dislike of magic.

 

At just seventeen she had told her parents that there were things that needed to be done and that they would have to go into hiding because of it. There were nights of calm discussion that lead to yelling with both her and her mother retreating to their bedrooms in tears. She had wanted to share everything with them but it was safer if they just didn’t know. When the day came to leave she told her parents that she loved them, that she was sorry, and that she would meet up with them later. _If she survived._ With a tearful goodbye and one last look at her childhood home she Disapparated to the Burrow with Kingsley’s promise to keep her parents safe ringing in her ears. What Hermione hadn’t expected was to survive the war and be reunited with her parents only to have them killed by revenge starved Death Eaters and losing everything she loved.

 

It was magic that took her out of her parents loving care at eleven. It was magic that had captivated her to the point she turned her back on the world she was born in. It was magic that had stripped her of her childhood, and had begun fighting a grown mans war at the tender age of twelve.  It was because of this war she left the safety of her home for a year to embark on a mission that could have very well taken her life and the lives of all whom she cared for. Magic killed her parents and Hermione found she wanted nothing to do with it; but now, she was back.

 

The department was filled with the hustle and bustle of witches and wizards making their way easily through the maze of cubicles.

 

“Excuse me,” she said trying but failing to get the attention of a witch who just walked by never taking her eyes off her papers. “Excuse me,” she said a bit louder to the next person but again got no response. She stepped in front of a middle aged man next “Excuse me could you…” but he just gave her a dirty look and stepped around her. Getting annoyed and a bit impatient she grabbed the arm of a young man, an Auror by the look of his robes whose nose was buried in a folder.

 

“Excuse me, could you tell me where I could find Mr. Loomis’s office please?”

The Auror looked completely stunned for a long moment, then narrowed his eyes before speaking in a clipped tone. “Go straight ahead and make a left at the end of the cubicles, walk to the end of that row then make another left, the third door down, big sign, can’t miss it.”

 

“A left, another left, third door,” she said more to herself.

 

“Big sign can’t miss it,” repeated the Auror

 

“Right.” Hermione nodded “Thank you.”

 

A left, another left, and a big sign later Hermione was seated across from a rather round man in his late fifties. He was on his third read through of her résumé, at one point muttering Granger under his breath.

 

“So, Hermione, may I call you Hermione?” he asked without waiting for a reply. “It seems to me that you forgot to include your NEWT scores. _”_

 

Inwardly she winced; she was hoping this wouldn’t come up. “I didn’t take my NEWTS sir.”

 

Mr. Loomis’s nodded. “Why not?”

 

“Well you see, during what would have been my 7th year Voldemort had gained power and being muggle-born I thought it was wise not to attend.”

 

“Yes, I see that. But what I’m asking is why didn’t you return after his fall?”

 

“I continued my education in the muggle world, Sir.” was all she could come up with.

 

Mr. Loomis surveyed her for a moment before surging on “Tell me Miss Granger how did hiding in the muggle world suite you? Not many Death Eaters in America I gather?”

 

Hermione didn’t like his condescending tone. “Excuse me?”

 

“And a Gryffindor. Not very brave are you?”

 

“What!” She replied hotly but he ignored her.

 

“I as a muggle born myself lived through two wars and during neither did I run.”

 

 _Did this man just imply she was a coward? Where was he during the last battle? Completely out of line and uncalled for._   With her voice just as condescending as his had been she replied. “You may have lived through two wars sir, but how many did you fight in?”

 

Mr. Loomis spluttered and Hermione smiled to herself knowing she was spot on about his un-involvement. Living through a war and doing nothing to help the cause was just as bad as running and he knew it. “I-I-I did my part.”

 

“Really? Were you part of the order? Such a noble man as yourself would have surely joined.”

 

“That is classified information and …”

 

“Not that classified now that _Voldemort”_ she deliberately spoke and  emphasized the name- noting his refusal to, “Has fallen; the Minister himself has stated he was indeed a member, as the head of this very department.”

 

Loomis puffed out his chest, “It’s my prerogative whether or not to boast about allegiances.”

 

“I lived at the Headquarters for two summers and I don’t recall ever seeing you at a meeting, or at Hogwarts during the final battle.”

 

Loomis spluttered once again but Hermione continued deciding she didn't care much for this man or the job. Hermione stood and straightened out her skirt. “ My decision to leave, or 'run', as you put it, is my prerogative. And even though I did run, I did after the war was over, after voldemort fell, which is more than you can claim, Mr. Loomis. I’m not the coward in this room.”

* * *

 

Ron Weasley was having a great morning. While grabbing a quick breakfast on his way to work he struck up a conversation with a very pretty muggle girl who promised him a _very_ good time if he took her out. She was a bit forward for his taste but he wasn’t complaining. For first time in his life the Chudley Cannons were actually on a winning streak and he had had the privilege to attend a remarkable game the night before that was sure to go down in Cannons history; and won 100 galleons. He and Harry had started on a side a project for the Ministry they had been toying with and today was the beginning of the final phase. If it was a success-and he knew it would be-the Ministry would release it to the public and make Ron a rich man.

 

“Weasley!”

 

Ron groaned before plastering a fake smile on his face and turning. “Patricia! What can I do you for?”

 

“I need your body.” Patricia, a witch from the experimental charms department said walking up to him.

 

This time the smile on his face turned genuine. “I think your husband would mind.”

 

“He wants your body too.”

 

Ron grimaced, “That’s just wrong.”

 

The woman rolled her eyes “Come on,” grabbed his upper arm and dragged him in the opposite direction.

 

Ron shoulders sagged “Do we have to do this now? I just got in.” her only response was shoving him into a conference room.

 

“Ronniekins!”

 

“What’s _he_ doing here?”

 

“I’m here for the show.” George stated brightly walking over and giving his wife and affectionate slap on the bum.

 

“He needs to be here if something goes wrong.”

 

Ron’s good morning was dampened. Not only was he going to be a guinea pig for a new charm the twins had developed for the Auror department, but now if something went horribly wrong George would have a new story to tell at Sunday dinner.

 

“How’s David and Michael?” Ron asked of his nephews.

 

“David,” Patricia stated throwing a glare at her husband, “Thought it would be funny to write on Michael’s face and his _father_ didn’t think to stop him.”

 

“What did he write?”

 

“‘Prat’ across his forehead,”Ron and George laughed. “It’s not funny! It took forever to get it off!”

 

A knock on the door got their attention and Travis, Patty’s assistant, walked in. “Good we’re all here.”

 

 Ron and George greeted the new arrival and Patricia got down to business. “Now as you know your brothers have been working on a concealment charm.” she said while motioning everyone to take a seat. “They worked out the kinks now we just need to see how long the enchantment lasts.”

 

“Why can’t you just test the duration on the blokes you worked the kinks out on?” Ron mumbled.

 

“‘Cause Angelina told Fred if he came home one more time half looking like Lee she’d divorce him.”

 

“And,” Patricia cut in “It’s now time for the ministry to test, their eager to get it in …”

 

“Yeah, yeah” Ron cut her off, he knew how this all went. Before every new charm was approved for the department they needed an Auror to see if it had any side effect that could hamper performance blah, blah, yadda, yadda. “I know the drill what’s the charm?”

 

“Think Polyjuice” George stated proudly

 

“Polyjuice is a potion not a charm.”

 

“It is now.” The grin that crossed Patricia’s face could only mean. But it couldn’t…Could it?

 

“You didn’t!”

 

“They did.”

 

“That’s just… BRILLIANT! And it works?”

 

“Yes, we just need to see how long the enchantment holds. Which is why Travis is here.”

Patricia explained that all one had to do was simply touch another person with the tip of their wand and say the incantation ‘imagiceive’ which records said persons image, then tap yourself with the wand and say ‘geminios’.

 

“That’s it?” asked Ron

 

“That’s it?!” said George indignantly “If you had any idea how hard it was to develop…” George crossed his arms in a huff “That’s it he says.”

 

Ron rolled his eyes at his brother and jabbed Travis in the ribs with his wand.

 

“OW!” ”

 

“ _Imagiceive”_

 

“Sorry,”Ron shrugged. “ _Geminios.”_ He turned to the full length mirror Patty had brought along and watched in amazement as, within a blink of an eye, he was the spitting image of Travis voice and all. “Wow, no transformation or nothing just…” Ron snapped his fingers.

 

George beamed. “That’s it!”

 

“It’ll be useful in the file giving chase or fleeing a suspect. Now you transformed at 9:43,” she pulled a gold band from her pocket, “Put that on, when you’re molecular structure changes the ring will record the time it does.”

 

Instead of going back to his own office Ron charged in to Harry’s “Where the fuck is Weasley!?” Harry head snapped up at the sound of the door hitting the bookcase. “I ran into George, and Travis isn’t an Auror,” Harry said pointing at his robes.

 

“Damn.”

 

Harry leaned back in his chair throwing his legs on the desk and crossing them at the ankles “Ready?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Excited?”

 

“Hell yeah. Just think how easy our job’s gonna get. I wish we had some sort of Wizarding internet when we were at Hogwarts. Just think all we would have had to do was google Nicolas Flamel or Horcruxes instead of wasting countless hours in the library.”

 

“Hmm” was Harry only response. “Oh before I forget,” Harry dropped his feet off his desk.

 

“Kingsley wants you to go over the new recruits applications.”

 

“Can’t you do it?”

 

“I did it last time.”

 

Ron sighed “See you at lunch.”

 

He made his way to his office going over the applications. Hufflepuff, Prefect, Head boy ten OWLS and NEWTS, _It’ll be like working with Percy._ He came to a stop when someone grabbed his arm.

 

“Excuse me,”

 

_Hermione?_

 

“Could you tell me where I could find Mr. Loomis’s office please?”

 

_Hermione Granger?_

 

Ron couldn’t wrap his mind around that fact that Hermione was standing right in front of him.

 

“Sure,” He said in a daze “go straight ahead and make a left at the end of the cubicles, walk to the end of that row then make another left, his office is the third door down, big sign,

can’t miss it.”

 

“A left, another left, third door.”

 

“Big sign, can’t miss it.”

 

“Right,” Hermione nodded “Thank you.”

 

Ron made it two steps into his office before it really hit him.

 

 _HERMIONE GRANGER IS  BACK ?!?_  

* * *

 

**The night before**

_When Kingsley Shacklebolt had informed everyone that only after a little over a year in office he was stepping down as Minister of Magic it had come as a surprise. Kingsley had done wonders in rebuilding the Wizarding world after a war that nearly destroyed it. In times like that they needed a leader who was strong and reassuring and with Kingsleys’ calming yet strong presence he was a perfect fit. But with the rebuilding nearly over his time and skills were desperately needed elsewhere._

 

_Many were outraged and despised the idea of Arthur Weasley as Minister but Kinsley knew it was the only way to get what needed to be done done. It would be tricky and they could have failed but their hand was being forced. Arthur Weasley was first and foremost a family man. A man who would look out for and do anything to protect those he loved._

 

_Kingsley was one of the last to leave the ministry. His meetings had run a little late and he wanted nothing more than to get home. He had just made it out of the building when he was tapped on the shoulder by the last person he was expecting to see._

 

_“Hermione?”_

 

_Kingsley gave the young woman a crushing hug. He had always liked Hermione. She was smart, strong, loyal, and kept Harry and Ron in line during their time at Hogwarts. Well mostly, but after working with those two he knew even that was no easy feat._

 

_“It’s good to see you. What are you doing here?”_

 

_“Let’s go up to your office.” Was all she said looking over her shoulder._

 

_In the bright light of his office Kinsley took a good look at the young woman. She had bruises on her face and arms, the reminisce of what looked like a nose bleed. A gash on her right cheek, and blood on her blouse._

 

_“What happened?”_

 

_Hermione slightly shook her head trying to articulate what had happened, “One minute I was walking home and the next I had an arm around my throat and a wand at my temple.”_

 

_Kingsley knelt down in front of the chair she was now sitting in and took one of her trembling hands._

 

_“A wizard.”_

 

_She nodded._

 

_“I thought you were living as a muggle?”_

 

_“I was.”_

 

_“Did you recognize the man?”_

 

_“No.”_

 

_Giving her a reassuring pat she went on._

 

_“I was able get free. I took a self defense class and… well, I got away…lost him on the subw-tube.  I ran home and searched for my wand. I hadn’t used it in a while but I knew where it was, I couldn’t get to it fast enough. I was going to put up wards…but someone Apparated in.” Hermione said fast and in one breath._

 

_“The man who grabbed you?”_

 

_She shook her head._

 

_“Go on.”_

 

_“I disarmed him, but he lunged at me and knocked my wand out of my hand. We fought. I was able to get a hold on a wand and stun him. The American ministry told me I needed to talk to the British Minister.” Hermione was talking as if she wanted to get the story over with as quickly as possible. She took a deep breath before meetings his gaze head on._

 

_“They had the Dark mark.”_

 

_Kingsley nodded his face grim. “You need to speak to the Minister.”_

 

_“You’re not…”_

 

_“No, Arthur Weasley’s Minister, has been for years.”_

 

_“Mr. Weasley?” her shocked expression gave way to a small smile as she processed the news._

 

_“I’ll floo him”_

 

_“NO!” Hermione jumped out of her seat. “You can’t.”_

 

_“Hermione, he needs to know if there a resurgent of Death Eater activity.”_

 

_Hermione sank back into her chair “The Weasley’s probably hate me.” She whispered._

 

_“Nonsense, they’ll be glad to see you.” Kingsley hoped Hermione didn’t catch the uncertainty in his voice. He hadn’t lied but he did know how hurt the Weasley’s felt over her decision to not return. And Ron, he would need to have a talk with Ron. He wanted his best Aurors on this, and they just so happened to be the two people affected most by Hermione_ _absence_ _, one of which had his heart shattered and world turned upside down._

* * *

 

Harry Potter was going through a list of things to do, more last minute research, reports that needed to be gathered, permission that needed to be granted, and positions that needed to be filled. Who would have thought that when he gave Ron a laptop as a gag gift he would come up with the brilliant idea of bring the internet to the Magical world, and why hasn't anyone thought of it before.

 

Harry’s train of thought was once again interrupted by Ron entering his office only this time he looked a utterly confused.

 

“What?”

 

“I just gave Hermione directions to Loomis’s office.”

 

Harry hadn’t heard him right. “You just gave _Hermione_ directions to Loomis’s office?” He repeated slowly.

 

Ron plopped down in the chair he had earlier and nodded.

 

“Hermione _Granger_?” Harry needed clarification, he only knew one Hermione but she was gone and wasn’t coming back.

 

Ron just nodded again. They sat there in quiet contemplation. Truthfully Harry didn’t know how to react; maybe it was the conflicting emotions going through him. He had long ago accepted the fact that he would never see his best friend and sister again. When Hermione said she needed to get away from the Wizarding world everyone sympathized. They didn’t make a big fuss about her departure because they were sure she would be returning, they had no idea it would be the last time they would ever see her.  Ginny gushed about them being in the same year and Hermione never said anything. He and Ron agonized over how to break it to Hermione that they were accepting Kinsley’s offer to enter the Auror program sans NEWTS and wouldn’t be going back to Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley debated on whether or not to pick up her school books so she would have them when she returned. Mr. Weasley kept reminding them to tell Hermione that she was more than welcomed to Bill’s old bedroom.

 

McGonagall informed them a week before term started that Hermione planned to enroll in Muggle University and wanted to leave the Wizarding world. She had pleaded with the young woman and hoped after a long mourning period she would reconsider, but  knowing her the way McGonagall did if she wasn’t back in time for the start of term odds were she truly wasn’t returning. It wasn’t until Christmas when their gifts were returned did he finally believed their old Professor.

 

He was angry at her for abandoning him, relieved to know she was ok, confused as to why after all these years she was back, happy that she was back and unsure of where this left them. When she left, Hermione was the closest thing to a sister he had, now they barely knew each other. She left him an orphaned boy and now he was a man with a family of his own. They had too much history to start over, but too much time had past to pick up where they left off.

 

Harry looked over to where Ron was staring off into space. What he was feeling was nothing compared to what Ron must be going through. He and Hermione always had a different sort of relationship, always on the verge of something amazing. How many times had he watched them interact when they thought no one was looking. They adored each other and Harry often felt a pang of jealousy over the happy ending that was in store for them. One he once thought he could never have. It’s funny how things work out, Harry mused, he got the happy ending, while Hermione put a stop to theirs.

 

Their reverie was interrupted by a loud knock on the door and Kingsley Shacklebolt walking in.

 

“Hey King.”

 

“I need you to find Ron and meet me in Arthur’s office.”

 

“Right here” Ron said standing but Kingsley eyed the young man who was obviously not Ron.

 

“Guinea pig,” Ron said and Kingsley needed no other explanation.

 

“Follow me.”

 

When the three men arrived in the Minister’s office, they were greeted by the irritated voice of his wife.

 

“….completely out of line and uncalled for… Oh hello dears.” Molly Weasley said in a soft voice before taking on the irritated one of before. “You need to have a word with him about the way he talks to people, Arthur.”

 

“Yes, Molly Dear.”

 

“Then I’ll see you at home.” And with a small pop Mrs. Weasley’s head was gone from the hearth.

 

“Hey Dad, what’s going on?” Ron asked.

 

“Sit down boys.”

 

Ron and Harry exchanged looks then took a seat while Kingsley remained standing.

 

“There was a Death Eater attack in America  yesterday.” Arthur said without preamble. “No one was seriously hurt but…”

 

“That’s why Hermione’s back… right?” Ron asked coming to that conclusion. “She was the one who was attacked.”

 

Arthur gave his son a questioning look and Ron added, “She was in the department a while ago looking for Loomis.” His father nodded in understanding and looking a bit relieved they already knew of her return and he didn’t have to be the one to break that piece of news to them.

 

Kingsley spoke up then. “We haven’t heard of any Death Eater attracts in years so I want my best Aurors on this case, that means you two.” It was hard to read the expressions on Harry and Ron’s face. When neither of them responded Arthur continued. “She came here last night a little worse for wear and a bit shook up- she’s fine. She’s staying at the Burrow for now.”

 

“How long is she here for?” Harry asked as he took the file the Minister handed him. “Molly and I managed to convince her to stay until this ordeal is over…”

 

Ron let out a noise somewhere between a snort and a humorless chuckle, Harry didn’t need legitimacy to know what Ron was thinking, _Hermione-stay- yeah right._

 

“… I informed her that it could be months before anything is resolved so she expressed interest in finding a flat in London and looking for work.” Harry and his father-in-law shared a smile. “I’m sure she’ll be around for a while.”

 

“Yeah, well, we’ve been sure about her before.” Ron said bitterly.

 

“Look Ron I know you and Hermione have history,” Kingsley said and Harry inwardly winced at his poor choice of words. Kingsley must have realized his blunder because he hastened to add “you both do.” But you’re the department’s best Aurors.”

 

“We have interlace.” Ron said

 

“Death Eater activity trumps interlace.” Kingsley stated

 

“Conflict of interest” Harry jumped in. He didn’t want to work this case either.

 

“Extenuating circumstance” Kingsley said simply.

 

“Out of our jurisdiction” Ron shot back.

 

“American ministry referred her.” Kingsley said smugly.

 

“Look,” Harry said sighing loudly “Ron and I just aren’t comfortable working this case.” Truth was, he did feel ill at ease, but his unwillingness had more to do with Ron. Hermione’s absence had affected him more than anyone.  It had nearly cost him his life and freedom. It shattered his heart and fell on his and Ginny’s shoulders to comfort him. To Harry, agreeing to help the girl that broke his best mate turned brother-in-law seemed like a betrayal. Even if that girl was Hermione.

 

Kingsley knowing them the way he did seemed to understand this because he took the file that laid unopened from Harry’s lap and gave it to Ron. “I get that you two have personal issues with Hermione, but she was the victim of a Death Eater attack that needs investigating.”

 

Harry saw Ron open the file taking it contents. He looked furious when he slipped low in to his seat and crossed his arms like an annoyed child. After a long moment he said  “ _Fine_ ,” and handed Harry the file without taking his eyes off the ceiling.

 

Harry looked at it and knew at once why Ron had agreed. In side were victim photos of Hermione taken at St Mungo’s. Her face was badly bruised she was sporting a gash on one of her cheeks. There were bruises and scratches scattered along her arms, waist and legs and marks around her neck that showed someone tried to strangle her. He skimmed the healers report and saw that to top it off she also had two broken ribs. The brotherly feelings rose up to greet him like a long lost friend.  He wanted to kill whoever was responsible for this.

* * *

 

It was a little past five when Harry and Ron arrived in the Port-key office at the Ministry. After they searched Hermione’s flat, they investigated her job at the New York Public library, which amused Ron greatly, then went to speak to her Dean at the University she attended. They then trooped back to Hermione’s to retrieve some clothes and personal belongings she might need and Crookshanks, whom they found hiding under her bed protecting her wand. Evidently Crookshanks wasn’t too pleased to see Ron after all this time because he now sported several scratches on his hands and arms gained from trying to retrieve Hermione’s wand.

“Ahh good, you got everything then?” Mr. Weasley asked.

 

“Yeah, even this mange beast.” Ron said lifting Crookshanks carrying case. “I swear I’m gonna feed him to Kitty.”

 

“I’m sure Hermione would appreciate that.” Kingsley chuckled.

 

“Bugger what Hermione appreciates, that thing is a menace to society.”

 

“He was lying on Hermione’s wand, we’re gonna need the one she has” Harry said placing his bundle on Kingsley’s desk.

 

“There really wasn’t much at her flat” He went on. “But some of her co-workers said a few days ago two men had come around asking for her, figuring they must have been friends from back home by the ‘accent’, they gave them her work schedule.

 

“So it wasn’t random.” Nodded Kingsley, “not that we thought it was. Anything else”

 

“Same two men were asking about her at the university she goes to. At least we think it’s them. Same description never left names.” Ron added.

 

“There’s just one more thing.” Mr. Weasley said looking apprehensive. “Loomis was a bit rude to Hermione-”

 

“I always liked Loomis.” Ron said with a smile.

 

 “ - I spoke to him but I was wondering if there was an opening in interlace?” He asked knowing full well the new department was severely understaffed.

 

“Dad…” Ron said pleadingly but his father raised both his hands holding off his sons protest. “I know, I know. But she’s adamant about getting her own place and she needs the funds.”

 

“Where’s all the money she got from her parents?” Harry asked.

 

“She wouldn’t say.”

 

“If she needs money so bad she can work for Loomis!” Ron retorted.

 

“Son, can’t you do an old-”

 

Ron crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, daring his father to say ‘girlfriend’

 

“-  uh...friend a favor?”

 

“She’s not my friend.”

 

“She was.”

 

“She left.”

 

The Minister sighed deeply knowing what it took for Ron to agree to take on her case. It

would be unfair to force him into working with her as well. “OK. We’ll find something.”

 

“Is that all?” Ron asked.

 

“Yes.” said Kinsley. Ron nodded without a word and walked out of the office. Harry turned to his father-in-law “I’ll talk to him.”

* * *

 

“We could use her.”

 

“Like a hole in the head.” Ron said not looking up, gathering his things.

 

“You’re gonna run into her at some point.”

 

“Hopefully with a car.”

 

“You don’t mean that.”

 

He really didn’t, mostly. The truth was that he was greatly annoyed with the way everyone was treating Hermione’s return. It was like they forgot what her leaving had caused. Sure he felt sorry she was attacked, and hated that it happened but they were treating her like some lost puppy. She was a big girl who could take care of herself, she’s been doing fine the past five years without them. She didn’t need the Mollycoddling she was receiving.

 

“She doesn’t deserve special treatment.” Ron said.

 

“No she doesn’t” Said Harry truthfully.

 

“Then why are you willing to give her it?”

 

“Because it’s Hermione. She was the closest thing to a sister I ever had.”

 

“That only makes what she did worse, you do realize that.”

 

“Yeah,” Harry said tiredly. “But it doesn’t change the fact that she was.”

 

“It should.”

 

“I’m willing to help her for old time sakes, but you’re right, she’s not our friend. Just a co-worker.”

 

“Technically she would be an employee.” Just the fact that he would be Hermione’s boss was almost enough for Ron to agree. Almost.

 

“Yes she would,” Harry said with a small smile “But we would still have to work with her.”

 

“We would just have to deal with her at meetings. Aden’s been bitching that he’s overworked. If we put her with him she wouldn’t even need to come to any. We could make it so we never have to see her.”

 

“Sounds good. I’ll tell your dad.” And with that Harry raced out of his office.

 

Ron sat there wonder what the hell just happened.

* * *

 

When Hermione returned to the Burrow after a long day of bad interviews, grumpy goblins all she wanted to do was get a quick bite to eat and fall asleep. But when she entered the kitchen she was met with one of the biggest surprises of her life. She found herself looking at the back of Ginny Weasley, a baby boy no more than a year old balanced on her hip. He had a mop of unruly black hair and when he turned his tiny head in her direction she could see bright green eyes staring back at her. There was no mistaking it, this boy was the son of Harry Potter. She took in the engagement ring coupled with a wedding band and the weight of everything she had missed crashed down on her. Harry was a father and she had no idea.

 

Before Ginny noticed her presence she slipped quietly into the sitting room. With all her preoccupation she really hadn’t had the time to take a good look around but now that she did, she noticed that there were far more pictures adorning the walls and every flat surface then there had been the last time she was here. Some she remembered but most were recent pictures of the Weasley grandchildren.

 

She started when she heard Ginny’s voice behind her. “So it’s true, your back.” Hermione turned and offered a small smile and nod. “Your mum told you?” Hermione asked but Ginny shook her head. “ Healer Smethwyck told me Mom and Dad came in with you.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Ginny shifted her son higher on her hip. “It must have been horrible.” Hermione nodded and turned back to the photos. She ran a finger down one taken on Harry and Ginny’s wedding day. They were standing under an archway covered in white lilies- ofcourse Harry would want lilies- Harry leaned down to kiss his new wife and when they broke apart he rested his forehead against her as Ginny wipes a tear off his cheek with her thumb.

 

“I’m sorry I missed your wedding.”

 

“Don’t!” Ginny said harshly. Mrs. Weasley walked in then and surveyed the girls.

“Jamie! Come see what Grandmum is making.” She took the small boy from his mother’s arms and fled the room but not before giving her daughter a warning look to remind her her son was in the other room.

 

Both girls watched the older woman go.

 

 “I really am sorry.”

 

“Sorry doesn’t change anything. Did you even care of what you were doing to us!”

Her mile walked over and sank into the couch “I didn’t know what to do, I had just lost my parents I…”

 

“Don’t give me that bullshit.” Hermione head snapped up at Ginny’s words and anger filled her.

 

“Bullshit?” she shrieked “You didn’t lose anyone, your family is still whole!”

 

“My family lost a daughter and a sister.” Ginny pointed at the Weasley clock. She and Harry had been added the summer before they left so, as Mr. Weasley put it, they could keep an eye on all their children. “Dad told Bill and Charlie to clear out Bills old room for you, Mum went out and bought new furniture, it was expensive but Mum didn’t care. We tried to make it so you could feel more at home.”

 

“I didn’t ask for any of that.”

 

“No, but we did it anyway ‘cause we loved you. You may have not died Hermione but it felt like it. And incase you have forgotten Harry lost his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks.” Ginny ticked off each person on her fingers. “Teddy lost his parents too; did you know they found the Dursley’s dead about a week after you left? They were horrible to him and he didn’t like them much but they were still his family and it affected him. I’m not saying it to be mean Hermione but you weren’t the only person to lose someone to the war. You have no idea what you caused!”

 

“I lost my entire family!”

 

“And what were we?”

 

“It’s different”

 

“To think all those years I thought of you as a sister and you were just sucking up to the family to have a few shag sessions with my brother.”

 

Hermione gapes at Ginny “It wasn’t like that.”

 

“It was exactly like that.”

 

“I loved Ron.”

 

_SLAP_

 

Hermione touched the spot where Ginny’s hand made contact with her cheek stunned.

 

“Don’t you ever say that! You never loved him. You strung him along for years, rubbed other guys in his face, used him, then tossed him away like a piece of rubbish.”

 

_SLAP_

 

It was Ginny’s turn to be on the receiving end of an open palm.

 

“Bitch!” Ginny yelled and lunged at Hermione. The two girls began wrestling on the floor of the sitting room. Pulling hair, biting and clawing until strong arms grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up and off her feet.

 

Still on edge from her attack the night before, Hermione went on the defense and threw her head back with all her force. There was a deafening _crunch_ and a thud as her assailant hit the floor.

 

“Ron!” Mrs. Weasley called and ran past her. Hermione froze, this could not be happening. But it was, on the floor was Ron, face covered in blood and off to the side was Harry restraining a still struggling Ginny.

 

“Nice Hermione! First his heart, now his nose! Why don’t you Avada Kedavra him and be done with it!” Ginny was saying as Harry tried to get her through the kitchen door. She’d wondered what it would be like when she first saw Ron and Harry again, but this, being in the middle of a fight Harry’s wife and breaking Ron’s nose? Never in her wildest dreams.

 

“I’m sorry” she said to no one in particular and ran up the stairs to her room swearing to never leave it again.


	2. Bark and Bite

The next morning Hermione awoke with the same unease she had when she had fallen asleep. With a sigh she made her way down to breakfast hoping today would go smoother than the last.

 

“She’s fine, mum.” Ron voice floated into the sitting room and Hermione froze, facing Ron was the last thing she wanted to do first thing in the morning.  “Actually, she’s pregnant. I took her to get checked out this morning. That’s why she’s been so moody lately. ”

 

“That’s wonderful, Ronnie.”

 

All the energy drained out of Hermione’s body; this complicated situations greatly. A single Ron was one thing; Ron with a child on the way... that was another.

 

 She was about to turn and go back to her bedroom when she was cut off by Crookshanks streaked across the room and through the open kitchen door, a large wolf like dog hot on his heels.

 

“Not so tough now are you?” Ron’s called.

 

“Hermione’ll kill you if you let Kitty eat her cat.” Said a voice belonging to Harry.

 

“How the tables have turned.”

 

“Good morning Hermione. How about a spot of breakfast?” Mrs. Weasley said brightly walking into the sitting room and picking up a book from the end table.

 

“I’m not hungr….” But Mrs. Weasley cut her off whispering. “I spoke to them. It’ll be all right dear.” then gave her a push in the direction of the kitchen. Hermione took a deep breath and entered the kitchen to see Harry and Ron seated at the far end of the table opposite each other. The fact that neither boy acknowledged her presence wasn’t lost on her and she wracked her brain for something to say.

 

“Kitty?” she asked taking a seat at the other end of the table, furthest from her old friends.

 

“Ron’s dog.” Harry answered.

 

“You named your dog Kitty?” she tried to keep her voice calm while she was feeling anything but.

 

“I have an owl named Pig.” Ron shrugged not meeting her eyes. Hermione was literally on the edge of her seat waiting for the first opportunity to make a quick getaway. She was startled when Mrs. Weasley plunked a large plate of eggs and bacon on the table. Muttering something about Ginny and laundry she bustled out to the yard to see what was taking her so long.

 

They began to eat in the most awkward of silences until Ron broke it. Stabbing a piece of eggs with his fork and examining it he asked. “Who was the idiot that saw an egg fall out of a chicken's arse and say _‘I’m gonna eat that’_ and more importantly who was the nutter  that went along with it?”

 

Harry and Hermione stared wide eyed at Ron who looked completely fascinated with his speared eggs before bursting out in laughter.

 

“ It’s an honest question.” They laughed all the harder.

 

Their momentary good humor was broken by two distinct pops and the appearance of Fred and George.

 

“Well isn’t this touching?” Said Fred.

 

“The three of them  back together at long last.” George finished

 

“Hermione.” Fred said zeroing in on her. “Let’s have a look at you” He grabbed her out of her seat and held her at arm’s length. “If I knew you would grow up to be such a looker I would have encouraged your crush on me.” He said with a wink.

 

“It was George I had the crush on. _Much_ better looking.” She said feeling light hearted. Fred put his hand on his chest dramatically and stumbled back a bit as if physically wounded.

 

“I always knew you had impeccable taste.” George said coming up and giving her a hug. “It is good to see you.” Now George held her out at arm’s length. “Fred’s right though, who knew _you’d_ turn out stunning.”

 

Her glance at Ron didn’t go unnoticed.

 

“Besides Ron that is.” George said.

 

“Krum.” Fred supplied.

 

“Cormac McLaggen.” Harry Jumped in.

 

“And all those blokes she was shagging back in the states.” Fred added.

 

“You do get around don’t you Hermione?” George asked and there was a bit of malice behind the humor in his eyes. That last thing she wanted was to get into another fight with a Weasley, so she bit back her urge to tell them all to bugger off.

 

“Did Mr. Weasley talk to you about the job?” Harry asked quickly changing the subject.

 

Hermione hesitated before answering. “Um Yes, but I still haven’t made any decisions.”

 

“Right, well if you decide to take it I’ll have Aden, the bloke you’ll be working with, meet you in the atrium, if not you’ll have to come in around one for questioning.”

 

“Questioning?” Fred asked.

 

“What’d she do?” George questioned?

 

“Tell me you’re gonna arrest her.” Fred fished

 

“Hermione was attacked by death eaters in America.” Ron answered airily.

 

The twins turned wide eyes on her and she nodded a confirmation.

 

“Are you alright?” They asked in unison.

 

“Obviously. She’s standing  right here, isn’t she?” Ron said with a roll of his eyes.

 

Any further inquiry about her attack was cut off by the appearance of Ginny and Jamie. Hermione sat back down watching Harry settle Jamie on his lap. He must have felt her eyes on him because he looked up and gave her a warm smile. “Did you meet Jamie?”

 

“I saw him yesterday. He’s beautiful Harry.”

 

“Thank you.” The pride was evident on his face.

 

“Have you seen Ron’s kids yet?” George asked.

 

“Where are the wife and the kids?” Fred asked

 

Hermione glanced at Ron’s hands and there it was. The gold band on his left ring finger. She was in the middle of taking a drink and had to cover her mouth with her free hand to stop herself from spraying pumpkin juice all over the table. Thankfully this action forced the juice downward and all over her blouse.

 

“Excuse me.” She said getting to her feet “I need to change.” she bolted out the door leaving five pairs of eyes on her retreating back.

 

QQQ

 

Ginny stood to grab and empty plate from the cupboard and slapped Ron upside the head as she passed.

 

“OW! What was that for?”

 

“That was mean.”

 

“I didn’t do anything!”

 

“Exactly! You just sat there and let these _wankers_ lie to her. And where did you get that ring? Take it off.”

 

“It’s a timer for work Gin.”

 

“And it just had to be a wedding band?”

 

“Ask George, his wife gave it to me.”

 

Ginny glared at George.

 

“We were just having a laugh.” George said.

 

“ _We?”_ Ginny glared around the table.

 

“Fred and I thought it would be funny to see her reaction if little Ronniekins were married.”

 

“That’s not funny! It’s cruel!”

 

“Weren’t _you_ the one caught trying to rip her hair out?”

 

“Giving someone a piece of your mind and intentionally set out to hurt them is completely different.”

 

“She would have to care for it to hurt,” Ron said. “And we all know she never gave a fuck about me so let it go.”

 

 Everyone at the table turned wide eyes on Ron. There was so much bitterness in his voice it nearly choked the air out of the room. They ate in silence for a while before the calm in the room was broken by Crookshanks once again streaking through,  Kitty barreling in right behind him. Ron sighed and followed the pair thinking he should let Kitty get a few good snaps in after all the crap he took from Crookshanks over the years.

 

Kitty had Crookshanks and Hermione-who was holding on to him protectively- backed into a corner of the second landing right outside Hermione’s bed room. The cat was hissing and Kitty was crouched low growling.

 

“KITTY!” Ron said in a commanding voice effectively diverting her attention away from her would be pray.

 

“She wouldn’t really eat him.” Ron said a little awkwardly. They were quiet for a moment before speaking at the same time.

 

“Look-“

 

“Listen-“

 

“Go ahead.” Hermione prodded.

 

“I was just gonna say don’t let any hard feeling affect your decision on the job. The department could use you.”

 

“I don’t have any hard feelings against you.” Hermione said.

 

“I wasn’t talking about your hard feelings.” Ron snapped. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Sorry.”

 

“I don’t think you are.”

 

“Don’t tell me what I am or am not.”

 

Hermione looked up to and met his eyes. She may deserve his bitterness, but she wasn’t going to take it. She dropped Crookshanks in her room and crossed her arms tightly. “I don’t think I want the job if this is how you’re going to act.”

 

“What did you expect? For me to welcome you with open arms after being gone for years and breaking my heart?”

 

Her arms dropped limply to her sides. “I’m sorry..”

 

“Look Hermione, I’m sorry about what happened to you but don’t think for one minute I’m gonna give you the same kind of sympathy you’re getting from Kingsley and my parents. I’m not glad to see you, and I don’t care if you’re sorry.”

 

Hermione looked down and replied softly. “I don’t know what else to say to you.”

 

Now that she was here standing in front of him everything he had wanted to say to her came spilling out of his mouth. “I waited for you! If dad wasn’t minister I wouldn’t be an Auror right now. I almost threw away my career because of you!”

 

“Why would you…”

 

“YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO MARRY ME! YOU SAID IT WANTEF THAT TOO SOMEDAY! YOU DIDN’T TELL ME YOU WEREN'T COMING BACK!”

 

“I told McGonagall….

 

“YOU DIDN’T TELL ME!” Ron took a deep breath to calm himself. “I thought you were kidnapped or dead! You told me you loved me!”

 

“Ron..”

 

“Why wasn’t I enough for you?” He choked out. He could feel the tears prick his eyes and had to close them.

 

“You…”

 

Now that she was about to answer the question that had been plaguing him for five years, he simply no longer wanted to hear it. “Forget it. It doesn’t matter now.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Is everything OK up here?”

 

“Everything’s fine. Come Kitty.” He walked past Harry and as far away from Hermione as he could get.

 

Harry watched Ron go, knowing he would need some time to cool off. He looked back to see Hermione enter her room and decided to have a word with her. He knocked once, then peeking his head inside when no answer came. He found her at the window looking out over the garden.

 

“Did he really almost throw away his career?” she asked wiping tears off her cheeks.

 

“Kind of.”

 

She said nothing and continued to gaze out of the window. Harry was mentally kicking himself, having a word with her seemed like a good idea but now that it was just the two of them, he didn’t know what to say to her. ‘I’m glad to see you’? Harry wasn’t sure he was. She was like his sister and missed his wedding and the birth of his first child. She had broken Ron.

 

But there was still a small part of him that longed for his best friend back. She had stayed by his side every step of his journey to fulfil the prophecy. She had believed him when no one else would. When Ron had given her a choice all those years ago she had chosen to stay by his, Harry’s, side enduring weeks of heartache over Ron. It wasn’t exactly the same but it was close. If he could forgive Ron for leaving he could forgive Hermione as well.

 

He reached out a hand to place on her shoulder but she flinched away from him.

 

“I only wanted a hug.”

 

Hermione let out a sob and Harry pulled her closer, finally hugging his ‘sister’ after five years apart.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

 

“Shh, its ok, your back now.”

 

“I’ve made such a mess.”

 

“You know Ron. He’s all bark with no bite.”

 

Hermione pulled away and looked up into his face and Harry offered her a warm smile which she returned.

 

“No, he leaves that to his dog.”

 

Harry laughed. “Kitty is a sweetheart, really.”

 

“If you say so.”

 

“Look Hermione, Ron’s not married. The twins were just having a laugh.”

 

“That’s not funny.” Hermione mumbled, drying her tears.

 

“Yeah, Ginny told them as much.”

 

Hermione grimaced “Harry, about last night…”

 

“No need to explain. I know how my wife can get.” Something crossed Hermione’s face that Harry couldn’t quite make out.

 

“Harry, You’re _married_. And a _father_. That’s just… _WOW!”_

 

Harry couldn’t help but chuckle. “I know. Sometimes I can’t believe it myself. Jamie’s great Hermione, I can’t wait for you to get to know him.”

Hermione pulled away and sank down onto the bed. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there.”

 

“So am I. You should have been there though. You were there for all the crap but when something happened that I actually wanted you apart of, you weren’t. What you did was really fucked up, Hermione.” Harry didn’t want to unload on her but if they were going to get past this he needed to let a few things out. “I needed you. As much as I love and appreciate the Weasley’s for taking me in and making me part of their family it’s not the same as having one of your own. You were the only one who could have understood that. We could’ve helped each other.”

 

 “You weren't exactly there for me, Harry.” Harry sat down beside her feeling a bit guilty. “Yeah, sorry. I had a few things going on.”

 

“So did I.”

 

“No, it’s- never mind- it doesn’t matter anymore; but I am sorry.”

 

 They sat, both thinking about how they failed the other. After a while, Hermione asked a question that Harry himself had been thinking.

 

“So are we friends again?”

 

“We never stopped being friends.” He said with a sincere smile.

Hermione felt emotionally drained. “I think I’m going to lay down for a bit.”

Harry stood and placed a kiss on her forehead. “I’m glad you’re here.”

* * *

 

 

Hermione eyes fluttered open and immediately cursed herself for falling asleep. Her dreams were filled with death eaters, Dark Lords and a one year old boy crying for his mother.

 

Her stomach growled. she really needed to stop running to her room during or right before meals.

 

She got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. It was fuller than when she had left it an hour ago. There were two small boy’s chasing each other around the table,an infant in George’s arms, Angelina Johnson and a woman who seems slightly familiar.

 

“Hermione!” Angelina stood and gave her a small hug. “It’s been a long time.”

 

“It has. How are you?”

 

“Good, good. I work at Hogwarts now. Flying instructor and Quidditch coordinator.”

 

“Wow, that’s wonderful.”

 

Fred cleared his throat.

 

“Oh yeah and I married this sod.” Angelina said pointing her thumb at Fred.

 

“You married _Fred_?”

 

“That’s pretty much my reaction every morning.”

 

“Oi!”

 

“And this,” She said pointing to the other woman “is George’s wife, Patricia, and that’s their youngest Michael. And this,” Angelina said grabbing and picking up one of the small boys as they ran by, putting him down, then picking up the other. “Is my son Desmond.”

 

“Wow Fred.” She said looking at the small boy. “He looks just like you.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Hermione looked at the other young boy “You had twins.”

 

“No,” Said Georges wife. “He’s ours, unfortunately he looks just like his father too.”

 

Hermione looked between to two boys, they looked very much alike. Not identical, but Hermione could see it would be easy to mistake one for the other.

 

“That’s eerie. How old are they?”

 

“Four.” Both couples said.

 

Hermione laughed. “Who’s older?”

 

“David is.” said George. “But only by about 18 hours.”

 

“ _WHAT?”_

 

“Yeah,” said Angelina glaring at the twins. “I still swear they planned it.”

“Not well enough.” said George. “They still have different birthdays.”

“Next time we’ll get it right.” Fred added.

“You would think they would plan future children with their wives not each other.” Patricia said.

 

Hermione couldn’t quite process Fred and George being married with children. They were practically kids themselves. But then she remember she hadn’t seen them in five years. People change. Her stomach growled again and Hermione remember her reason for coming down.

“I was going to make a sandwich, would any of you like one?”

 

She was greeted with a chorus of no thank you’s and began to prepare herself a snack. More than once she caught George’s wife staring at her in curiosity.

 

As she sat down and began to eat Harry and Ron walked in through the backdoor.

 

“Are you two ladies done with your little talk?” Fred asked. Ron threw a quick glance in her direction and Hermione knew that their _‘little talk’_ had been about her.

 

“Sod off.”

 

Harry turned to face Hermione. “We’re going to take Jamie to the pond, care to join us? And don’t even think about saying you don’t have a swimming costume, we packed your things remember.”

 

“Oh I’d love to go for a swim.” Said Angelina.

 

“You’re not invited” said Fred.

 

“Neither are you.” Said George to his wife.

 

This caused the whole kitchen to laugh at some joke Hermione was unaware of.

 

“Of course they’re invited.” Ron said with a wink at his sisters-in-law.

 

“Save it for the birds at the Ministry.” Fred grumbled.

 

Ron just chuckled, turned on the spot, and with a _pop_ was gone.

 

“I hope he puts on his blue swimming trunks. He’s arse looks nice in them.” Angelina said.

 

“Not as nice as its does the red ones.” Patricia countered.

Hermione nearly choked.

 

“Oi! That’s our baby brother you’re mentally undressing.” Said Fred with a look of disgust.

 

“Do you two have to do this every time you see him in his swimming trunks?” George said resigned.

 

“Yes.” The girls answered in unison.

 

“Don’t be jealous.” Angelina said to her husband. “You’re flab is adorable.”

“I don’t have flab!”

 

“Your soft tummy, then.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“What? He’s an Auror they need to be well built.”

 

“Harry’s an Auror and you two don’t make a fuss about him.”

“Don’t bring me into this.” Harry said.

 

“Harry has a nice body.” Said Patricia.

 

“Thank You.”

 

“But Ron’s is just way more _defined_.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes as if he’s heard all this before.

 

“And broader.” Angelina piped up.

 

“And sexier.” Said Patricia.

 

This time Hermione did choke which reminded everyone she was still in the room.

 

“Sorry.” Angelina said looking ashamed.

 

“It’s alright.”

 

Patricia turned to her. “Did Ron look like that when you were with him?”

 

“Oi!”

 

Hermione honestly didn’t know what she was talking about. Ron looked about the same. A bit older and broader in the shoulders, he kept his hair shaggier than before, but not much else had changed about him.

 

“Don’t mind them.” Harry whispered in her ear. “They mostly talk like that to take the mickey out of Fred and George.”

 

Just then the fire place roared and Ginny walking out wearing a long t-shirt and holding Jamie, who was wearing the cutest pair of swimming trunks with green and yellow brooms on them.

 

“We’re back. Here Harry.” She said handing him his swimming costume.

 

“We should change. Meet you back here in ten?”.

 

Hermione nodded and the table quickly emptied as the occupants apparated with soft pop’s and floo’ed home to get ready for an afternoon of swimming at the Burrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK OK I know some of you are frustrated with Hermione and her being apologetic and all- I get you, I really do.
> 
> But there is a reason.
> 
> Since this is the second posting of this story and the first one went up to chapter 13, ( No spoilers in the reviews please. I had to decline a few “guest” reviews because they went on to things that don’t happen until chapter 7) I’ll give a freebee to the new readers and spoil the reason if you really feel you need a good reason or you’ll walk.
> 
> Or you’ll walk is the key here, if you’re pissed but still plan to stick with this one, chapter 6 will give you all you need to know.


	3. Tension

Harry met Hermione in the kitchen, Ginny and Ron had taken Jamie to the pond and were already shoulder deep when they arrived. Ron was holding Jamie and pinching his nose closed before completely submerged the both of them, resurfacing seconds later with Jamie clinging to Ron's neck and spluttering.

"Ron, you're gonna drown him!" Harry called.

"He likes it, don't you Jamie?" Jamie nodded enthusiastically and patted Ron's shoulder then the water and Ron submerged them once again. Harry turned to say something to Hermione but the words left him at seeing the tender way she watched Ron and Jamie's interaction. Ron was gentle and attentive. Supporting him as he tried to doggy paddle, letting Jamie splash him and giving the over reaction the boy was looking for. Then letting him rest his tiny head on his shoulder, sucking his tiny thumb as they watched Ginny taking a few laps around the pond. Eventually she swam to the pair to relieve Ron from baby duty. Jamie just clung on refusing to go with his mother but Ron didn't mind. He never did.

"He seems to adore his uncle." Hermione commented.

"Yeah." Harry had to smile. In truth Jamie and Ron adored each other. It really shouldn't be that way, but as Harry learned, in large families it was inevitable that one would choose a favorite. Ron was Ginny's favorite brother. She wouldn't admit to this until they were older but he always had been and she was his. Bill and Charlie were each others favorites, The twin's were the twins and Percy favored his sister. The same held true with his nieces and nephews; you could always tell who the favorite aunt, uncle or cousin was by the welcome they received. At first it shocked Harry that the Weasley's (excluding Arthur and Molly) would openly admit to favoritism; but as Harry found out it really didn't matter, everyone was someone's and no one was left out.

It seemed to happen naturally, and Harry often wondered why he hadn't gravitated towards a favorite. He took comfort in knowing Ron hadn't either, not really. That was until Jamie was born. Ron had taken to him the moment he laid eyes on the newborn and it was then that Harry realized he was just waiting for Ron to have children.

"He's going to be a great father." Harry said and watched Hermione's face crumble.

"Who's gonna be a great father?" Patricia said coming up behind them and clapping a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Shit Patty, don't do that!" Harry said startled.

"For an Auror you sure do scare easy, Who's going to be a great father?"

"Ron." Harry said.

"Stacy's Pregnant!? Mum's gonna go ballistic." George said joining in.

"She seemed happy about it this morning." Patricia and George and snapped their heads towards Hermione almost breaking their necks in the momentum.

"WHAT?" they cried.

Hermione turned a sad face in their direction and Harry's heart went out to her there was a great deal of pain in her eyes and Harry had to wonder if she still carried a torch for Ron.

"I overheard them talking about it. She seemed happy."

"You overheard Ron telling his mum kitty's pregnant. You know, his dog."

"Oh."

In the relief of finding out Ron wasn't married she forgot the fact that one doesn't need to be married to have children. It weight on her greatly and she couldn't help but wonder how all the pieces would fit after all was said and done;  _if_  all was said and done. But that was an aspect she needed worry herself about anymore.

"Are you tossers just gonna stand around all day or are you getting in?"

Ron's voice brought her out of her thoughts and she turned to see him walking towards them. Her mouth nearly fell open. She had a full view of what his clothes and the water were hiding. Ron looked good. Real good and she thanked his Auror training. Since the last time she had seen him he had built a network of muscles that were designed to be gawked at. His shoulders begged to be clung to and his chest was well defined, smooth and strong. The only hair on his torso was a light ginger trail that started below his navel and led to… _Merlin_ , what it led to, Hermione remembered it well. The vision that was Ron was only made more enticing by the fact that he was dripping wet and Hermione's eyes followed the drops as they made their way down his body and over the most deliciously sculpted abs she had ever seen.

"And that's why Fred and George were in such a huff." Angelina whispered in her ear.

"Ron is walking sex." Patricia added nodding.

Patricia and Angelina flanked her as they watched the boys walk over to Ron pulling off t-shirts and kicking off shoes.

"Wait till you see him in the blue ones." Angelina told her.

"I don't know, I'm fancying the red." Hermione said finally get the view of his arse as Fred, George, Ron and Harry walked back to the ponds edge.

"Did he look like that when you were with him?" Patricia asked again and this time Hermione had an answer. "No."

"Shame." Patricia said linking arms with Hermione. "So, tell me about yourself."

"Umm… there's really not much to tell."

"Said the girl who helped save the Wizarding world." They stopped at the edge of the pond and began to undress, Angelina and Patty stood shoulder to shoulder blocking her view of the swimming Weasley's and Potter's.

"Nice swimming costume." Patricia said.

Hermione looked down at her black and gold one piece. "Oh, thanks."

Patricia and Angelina both looked at each other and nodded, then Angelina took her wand out of the shorts she was still wearing, waved it in front of Hermione turning the modest one piece into a simple bikini.

"Oh Hermione! I love that where did you get it." Patricia said too loudly getting the attention of the parties in the pond. Ron's eyes widened and he quickly looked away. Any protest she was going to make died on her lips as she saw the tips of Ron's ears turn red.

"Ron's not the only one with a body now." Angelina winked at her.

"Thank us later." Patricia added jumping into the pond after Angelina.

Hermione decided right there and then that Patricia and Angelina were the perfect counterparts to Fred and George. They had breaded, and owned a joke shop. God help Hogwarts in a few years.

As they swam and played Hermione noticed Ron making a great deal of effort to stay away from her while Ginny did her best to glare every time they locked eyes. But Hermione was determined to not to let it spoil her good mood, she at least had Harry back. But spoiled it was. Not much later Mrs. Weasley came to fetch her, Ron and Harry.

They entered the house to finding two Aurors speaking with Mr. Weasley.

"What's going on?" Harry asked."

"Orders." Said the tallest Auror.

"From who?"

"Kingsley. They're here to put up anti-apparition wards up."

"Why." Ron demanded.

"We don't know sir, we were just given orders to do so… and to tell you to be in his office first thing on Monday."

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered. "This is because of me."

"It's no trouble Hermione." Mrs. Weasley said patting her cheek.

"Really Hermione it's probably just a precaution. It's no big deal."

She glared at Harry. "Did that ever make  _you_  feel like less of a burden?"

Harry Chuckled "No."

Fred, George, the wives and kids left shortly after dinner, Jamie was napping and the others were seated in the sitting room where a silent stand off was taking place. Ginny was scowling at her husband while he countered it with his own. Harry was determined to mend his friendship with Hermione and Ginny was determined to put a stop to it. Harry vaguely wondered where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had disappeared to, they hadn't been seen since dinner and had kept their distance that entire day. Harry knew that they had stated that they were not getting involved in the situation concerning the tension. At first he thought this was a good idea, they were adults and could handle their own issues, but now, with the way Ginny and Ron were glaring at the two of them, Harry was sure another nose would be broken by the end of this visit.

Deciding to ignore the immaturity of his wife and brother-in-law, Harry turned to Hermione to make conversation.

"What were you studying in the states?"

"Excuse me?" she asked a bit startled at the abrupt lift in silence.

"Studying, what were you."

"Oh.. umm.. Law."

"Really?"

"Yes." She smiled at him. "With a focus on human rights."

Harry laughed. "That's actually sounds perfect. You always had a big heart."

Ron snorted.

"I'm sorry Ron ,did you have something to say." Hermione turned and addressed him.

Oh god. Harry thought.

"I just find it funny that someone as selfish as you would want to study human rights."

Ginny laughed, Harry groaned and Hermione narrowed her eyes

"What did you just call me?"

"Selfish."

"That's pretty tame." Ginny told her brother, and Ron turned in her direction with a smile. "I was going to say cold hearted, but thought it would be rather rude."

"And you wonder why I stayed away." Hermione eyes widened, seemingly shocked at her own need to wound.

Harry's fast reflexes enabled him to reach over and push Ginny's arm up forcing the hex that left her wand to hit the ceiling.

"Listen you heartless bitch…"

"Hermione!"

She wasn't listening to either of them as she followed Ron out the front door.

"Ron!"

"RON, WAIT!"

She had to get to him, before he reached the edge of the protection surrounded the burrow and disapparated.

"Ron!" He wouldn't stop, wouldn't acknowledge her calls, and Hermione was suffering a major case of déjà vu.

"You are such a hypocrite Ronald Weasley!" She yelled at his back "If what I did was cold hearted what does that make you! You walked out on me and Harry in the middle of a war!" He spun around so quickly it made her dizzy. "You want to hate me for walking away from you and breaking your heart! Fine! But don't you forget you did the same to me!"

"You think that makes it OK! It only makes it worse! You knew how much it hurts. How fucked up and wrong it was, and still didn't give it a second thought! Why don't you multiply what I did by a five YEAR absence and a promise of forever. Then we can compare heartbreak stories!"

"Pain is still pain."

"I had a piece of world's most sadistic fuck's soul around my neck. What's your excuse, Hermione?"

"My parents were MURDERED! But that's not what I'm talking about and you know it!"

Ron advanced, coming so close she could feel his breath on her face, could see his eyes darken, a quiet rage in their depths.

"Tell me then, Hermione, what  _are_  you talking about?"

"You acting like an arse after my parents died!"

" _Like an arse?_ " Ron shrugged a shoulder, "Alright I was an arse, you ever stop to wonder why?"

Hermione took a deep breath, her stomach churning at the familiarity of this situation and conversation. She knew what would be said and where it could lead. Where it had lead and what came out of it, the amazingly good and the stupid decisions. Guilt began to seize her, so without a word, she turned and walked back to the house, leaving an angry and confused Ron behind.


	4. New Information

The last thing Ron wanted was to come into work this morning. He had a meeting with Kingsley, checking on the progress of Interlace, questioning Hermione, training, and then patrol. He slept like shit and had to endure floo call after floo call from his brothers berating him for missing Sunday dinner and refusing to bring him Kitty, saying that if he wanted her, he would have to be a man and pick up his dog himself.

He trudged into Kingsley's office in a foul mood. Harry was already there and Ron greeted him with a one finger salute. He too refused to bring Kitty home and actually defended that bitch, saying she didn't mean what she said and was sick over it.

"Real mature, Ron."

"Fuck you."

"Good weekend I take it?" Kingsley asked amused.

Ron just glared at him. "Can we just do this so I can go?"

"The report on the wand came back." Kingsley said getting to business. "It's not good."

"What's not good?" Harry asked.

"Jack Sawyer, not good."

Ron grabbed the folder out of Kingsley's hand and read the report.

**Wand Report**

**Case: HJG97919190**

**Top Priority**

**Wood: Ash**

**Core: Dragon Heartstring**

**Priori-Incantatem 5 (further inquiry on request): Apparition, Healing Charm, Apparition, Avada Kedavra, Imperio.**

**Register at Ministry 5 August 1999; Owner: Jackson Sawyer II**

"They found her," he breathed.

"They found her."

"How?" Harry asked..

Kingly arched an eyebrow at him.

"Right," Harry slapped his forehead at his stupidity. "It's our job to find out."

"It's what we pay you for."

Ron was half listening to the exchange, the other half was engrossed in thoughts of what he would do when he came face to face with Jake Sawyer again. It took a moment for him to realize the room had gone quiet and another to notice Harry and Kingsley were looking at him expectantly.

"What?"

"Any ideas," Harry asked.

"I don't know."

"You spent almost three months looking for her."

"I obviously couldn't find her, she was untraceable."

"We're going to need a full account of your search Ron, then we can weed out possible ways they could have found her from there."

Ron grimaced, "A  _full_  account?"

"Yes." Replied Kingsley. "Is that going to be a problem?"

"No"

Kingsley narrowed his eyes. "You didn't do anything illegal did you?"

Ron hesitated. "Define illegal."

"I'm not hearing this."

"I'll make sure there's nothing in there that gets him thrown back into Azkaban." Harry finished.

"I didn't do anything that would land me in Azkaban… I don't think."

"I am not hearing this" Kingsley said shaking his head. "By the way, Engel was looking for you earlier, Ron."

"Great." This day was just getting better and better.

* * *

Hermione made her way to Harry's office. His door was open and Harry was seated at his desk, covered with large books and parchment looking rather busy.

"You're a bit early." He said after she knocked.

"I could come back later if you're busy."

"No, no, it's fine. Ron just has something to do. We'll start when he gets back."

"Can't we start without him?" She asked hopefully.

"No, he shouldn't be much longer."

"So have you given any more thought on the job?"

"Yes, thank you, but I don't think I'm going to take it."

"Hermione," Harry said getting up and closing the door. "Ron's got… other stuff going on. A lot of the time it prevents him from being as hands on as he would like, and you would be reporting to Aden, not us. You won't see him as much as you think you will."

"What other stuff does Ron have going on?" That took her a bit by surprise. Ron Weasley was never the type to take on unnecessary work, and Interlace was already a side project.

"I can't speak of it." Harry said.

"Why not?" She knew it was none of her business but she didn't know that much about Ron now and it slightly bothered her.

"Because it's  _unspeakable_."

"Why is it…Ron's an Unspeakable!?" Harry grinned.

"What? Why? What does he do?"

"I don't know Hermione. He doesn't speak of it."

"Right." She laughed. "Do you know anything or are you completely in the dark?"

Harry foolishly hesitated and Hermione jumped on it. "You do! Can't you tell me something Harry?"

"No. I'm sorry. It's not my place."

"How long has he been an Unspeakable?"

"Longer than he's been an Auror."

"What!?"

Any answer Harry was about to give was interrupted by a knock on the door from Kingsley Shacklebolt and a tall, older man.

"Ahh, so this is the elusive Miss Granger?" said the man. "Engel. Pleased to meet you."

"Is Ron ok?" Harry asked. Immediately a spike of worry seized her.

"Not to worry. Five is fine, quite fine-"

" _Auror Weasley,"_ Kingsley said throwing a sideways glare at Mr. Engel.

"-is just finishing up. He should be here any minute. Engel here wanted to meet you Hermione."

"I've heard a lot about you. I was wondering, if it's alright, after you are done here you would come speak with me?"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kingsley slightly shake his head.

"I'm rather busy today." She said taking the cue. "Maybe some other time?"

Engel's study of her sent a chill down her spine. "If you do not wish to speak to me Miss Granger, say so."

"She doesn't." Harry said stepping beside her.

"Well then, it was a pleasure. Hope to see you around. Good day." He turned and walked out of the door. Kingsley gave her an apologetic smile and followed.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing, we should get started."

"I thought we couldn't start without Ron?"

"Right."

"Harry? Who was that man?"

"He's… it's complicated, I'm not even sure I understand it myself."

"Then tell me what you do understand, Harry. I just went along with you and Kingsley and I would like to know why."

Harry sighed and sat at his desk. "Unspeakables don't usually split their time and Ron was dead set on becoming an Auror so Engel's had them make an exception. He has kind of an obsession with Ron, wants him all to himself."

Hermione processed this information. Ron had become an Unspeakable before becoming an Auror. They had made an exception so he could be both. Yet Ron had told her he had left the academy to find her and that his father played a part in reinstating him in the program. Where does becoming an Unspeakable fit into this? And who  _was_  Engle?

"So… Ron is an Unspeakable  _and_  an Auror, which doesn't happen too often and Engle thinks Ron should only be an Unspeakable?"

"Something like that."

"Then why did he have them make an exception?"

"I told you it was complicated."

"What does it have to do with me."

"I don't know Hermione. I told you I didn't understand it myself." Harry whined. Hermione became irritated. Harry knew more than he was letting on.

"If you didn't know or understand anything, why were you against me talking to Engel?"

"Because like you said, he thinks Ron should only be an Unspeakable. You heard him Hermione; he calls him ' _Five_ '. He's been trying to get Ron to quit being an Auror for a while now. And I don't know why he helped Ron, but I do know that he will try to use you to convince Ron to quit. He did it with me and he did it with Ginny. But don't take my word for it. Go talk to him. In fact I think maybe you should. Once he knows you're nothing to Ron he won't bother pestering you." Harry said his voice becoming more and more exasperated with each sentence, but the only thing that really registered with her was 'once he knows you're nothing to Ron.' They sat in silence for a while before Ron entered.

"How did it go?"

"Fine, let's just get this over with."

Ron took a seat next to Harry looking everywhere but directly at her. It gave Hermione the opportunity to study him properly. He looked the same but there was something different in the way he carried himself. More confident, more sure of himself; it looked good on him. She looked away quickly but by the smirk on Harry's face she knew she had been caught staring.

"This," He said pulling out a silver cube from his desk. "Will record our session and transmit a transcript to record keeping."

She nodded her understanding, suddenly feeling extremely nervous. He waved his wand and the cube began to glow red. "Case number HJG97919190. Victim Interview: Hermione Jean Granger. Questioners, Auror H. Potter and Auror R. Weasley." He said aloud. "Start from the beginning."

"Ok." She said and took a deep breath. "Well I was coming home from work…"

"The library?" Harry asked.

She nodded and Harry tapped the cube with a smile. "It can't hear nods."

"Oh, sorry. Yes the library. I was making my way to the tube after work. I took my usual shortcut down a side street, less foot traffic, when someone grabbed me out of nowhere and put a wand at my temple."

"Did you recognize him?"

"No."

"Did he say anything to you?"

"Just told me not to scream."

He nodded and she continued.

"I had taken a self-defense class, so I threw my head back and stomped on his foot as hard as I could. He stumbled back and I think I broke his nose because he was bleeding and clutching it with both hands.

Ron snorted.

"I'm sure you did." Harry said approvingly. "Good girl."

She smiled and went on. "I kneed him in the groin and when his wand fell from his hand, I kicked it into the sewer and ran as fast as I could."

Both Ron and Harry looked impressed even though Ron wouldn't meet her eyes.

"I made it to my flat and began looking for my wand. I kept it in a box by my bedroom closet. I had just managed to find it when I heard someone apparate into my flat."

"Why didn't you go straight to the authorities?"

"He was a wizard."

"Why didn't you go to the Wizarding authorities?"

"I thought I would have an easier time getting into a Wizarding facility with a wand."

He nodded again. "Go on."

"Um, where was I?"

"Someone apparated into your flat."

"Yes, they had apparated into my flat and were in my room before I could get to my feet."

"The same man from the street?… Hermione?"

"Huh… oh… no."

"Did you recognize this man?"

"No." she whispered.

Hermione all of a sudden felt a great desire to leave. They were getting to the worst part and she didn't want to talk about it, especially with Ron in the room listening to every word.

"Do I have to repeat the whole story? Didn't Kingsley already tell you what happened?"

"You gave him an overview, we need to hear as many details as you can remember."

"Maybe we should do this another time? I'm a bit tired, didn't sleep well last night."

"Hermione?" Ron said speaking for the first time. She met his eyes and the look on his face told her he knew something.

* * *

It wasn't all about the story. They needed to see Hermione's reactions to it as well. As part of the curriculum, Auror trainees had to learn how to read body language, be able to tell when someone is lying or holding back information among other things. Like for instance, the way Hermione told part of the story with no problem but was reluctant to tell the rest. The way she seemed to close off at the mention of the second man was a good cue. But what was the most telling was the way Hermione unconsciously grabbed the ends of her open cardigan sweater and tried to wrap herself in it before fisting the collar with one hand and hugging herself with the other arm.

He took a deep breath, felt the initial rush and pushed Harry aside focusing solely on Hermione. It was all there, the anger, fear, anxiety and shame.

"Hermione?" When she met his eyes, his heart broke for her. His legs moved on their accord and he found himself kneeling in front of her.

"Hermione, did something…did… did he…" He couldn't say it. She shut her eyes tight and shook her head vigorously.

"Hermione," Harry tried but she just shook her head again. Ron looked up at Harry who was breathing hard and flipping pages in a file. "There's nothing in the healers report."

Ron nodded and turned his attention back to Hermione. He needed to push aside his personal feelings and be professional.

"Hermione, did he rape you?" She shook her head once more.

"Did he try?" A tear slipped down her cheek and she nodded.

Fuck it. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug trying to erase some of the pain she was feeling, and she relaxed.

He couldn't believe how well she had hidden it. How she showed no signs until now. Maybe if he wasn't so hell bent on hating her, if he had just heard her out instead of jumping down her throat, she would have opened up to him. But it didn't matter; nothing could change what she'd been through. He and Harry shared a look. They didn't need words. Harry gave a curt nod before racing out of his office.

"She'll be expecting us in twenty minutes." Harry said re-entering his office

Ron nodded.

"Hermione?" Harry said tentatively. "Why wasn't there anything in the healer's report?

"I-I didn't tell them."

"Why the hell not!…Sorry," He said helping Hermione to her feet. "Why didn't you tell them."

"I didn't want anyone to know. I didn't feel it necessary…he didn't… get to... Crookshanks…stopped him."

"You need to be checked out."

"No! I'm fine."

"You're not fine, Hermione." Ron said.

"Yes I am!"

"Then what was the healing charm about?" When she didn't answer he added "See."

"It doesn't matter, it's too late."

Harry really didn't know what to do. She had healed herself and this was Hermione. He was sure she had done it correctly. What would taking her to St Mungo's accomplish? Nothing but humiliate her further, that's what it would accomplish.

"Harry! She has to go."

"It won't accomplish anything."

"It'll give me peace of mind."

"What about  _my_  piece of mind." Hermione said. "I don't want anyone to know."

Ron looked at her imploringly.

"OK…OK.." Harry said walking over to the desk and picking up the cube. "If you go, this will disappear, we leave that part out of the report and no one has to know."

"The healer will know."

"Ginny won't say anything if we ask her."

"Ginny! No no no no."

"She's the only one who could help at this point."

"No."

"Hermione." Ron tried.

"No."

"You owe me."

Harry's head snapped in his direction and Hermione glared.

"I owe you nothing." Harry didn't quite agree. She owed them all an explanation.

"I got kicked out of Auror training 'cause of you." Then there was that, Harry thought.

"You said you left."

"I lied."

"Yet here you are. So it all worked out in the end." And then some, Harry mentally added.

"After spending two months in Azkaban, and with help from my father and Kingsley, and it was completely your fault." Ron didn't have to take it that far, it wasn't like she told him to react the way he did.

Hermione's lower lip was trembling as her eyes filled with tears. She had no idea how her leaving truly affected Ron.

"Ron that's not fair." Harry couldn't believe Ron would use that to guilt her into doing something she would rather not. It was something a Slytherin would do.

"Is it true?"

"I… well… err…" The answer was yes but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"What did you go to Azkaban for?" She ignored his sputtering and turned her attention back to Ron.

"It doesn't matter…it all worked out in the end." Ron replied and Harry just wanted them to get back on target.

"Ginny's waiting for us." Ron said simply.

Hermione's shoulders sagged and she picked up her bag from the chair.

"Are we going to floo there?"

"No. We have a car waiting for us."

Hermione didn't know whether she hated Ron for giving her the biggest guilt trip of her life or wanted to give him a hug for all the trouble she had caused. Azkaban? What had he done to land himself in Azkaban? And he was kicked out of the Auror program for it she was sure. How did he go from Azkaban inmate to one of the most respected, highly decorated Aurors that Mrs. Weasley had told her he was? He caught her eyes in the rearview mirror and held her gaze. And when did he learn how to drive?

"It's a new Auror requirement."

"Is Legilimency an Auror requirement too?"

"No, I suck at Legilimency."

"Then how…"

"We're here" He said cutting her off.

They arrived at St. Mungo's to find out that Ginny was being held up in an emergency and they would have to wait. They were seated for at least fifteen minutes when Ron leaned in to ask her if she was ok and she ignored him.

"Don't be mad at me."

She kept on ignoring him.

"I just want to make sure you're ok. Merlin."

"Since when do you care?" She snapped.

"I care."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

Harry stood up muttering something about the receptionist and walked away, they watched him go before she added. "I don't want your pity."

"I don't pity you." He sounded offended.

"Yes, you do."

"What are you? An empath?"

"It doesn't take an empath to know you pity me. First, you act like you hate me and now all of a sudden you care whether or not I'm ok? You should have thought about my feelings when you were saying horrible things to me."

"And you should have thought about my feelings when you decided never to come back."

"I can't believe you're bringing that up again."

"I can't believe you're making me."

Hermione huffed and looked away. She was not going to be dragged into another row about her leaving with Ron. It was getting old fast.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Hermione wasn't sure she had heard him right; it wasn't the least bit sarcastic and completely sincere.

"What?"

"I don't know anyone who could go through what you went through and be so composed and strong about it. It's amazing really." She was in too much shock to take her eyes off of him.

"What?" He asked shifting in his seat uncomfortably.

"Did… did you just pay me a compliment?"

"I guess I did." The smile he gave her caused her stomach to flutter. It was genuine and warm and she could see a glimpse of the old Ron that had been hiding behind the bitter man she had met on her return. "Don't get used to it," Ron said, his shoulders stiffening once again, and just like that, the new bitter Ron had returned.

"Right well, they're coming." Ron said after a long moment of awkward silence.

Hermione looked around and couldn't see a sign of Ginny or Harry anywhere. She was just about to ask him what made him think that when the solid white double doors to their right swung open and the pair walked through. How had he known?

"Now can someone tell me what this is all about? I have work to do." Ginny said completely annoyed.

Hermione was regretting coming more and more. She didn't want anyone knowing what happened, and just the thought of Ginny examining her, and the type of examination needed made it all too real and she felt like she was going to be sick.

"Nothing." Hermione said. "Coming here was a mistake."

She stood up to leave but Ron caught her arm standing too.

"It'll be ok."

"No it won't."

Ron wrapped his arms around her and held her close. For the second time that day she felt the odd sensation of warm energy surrounding her as her body was absorbing it and making her relax like a tiny sedative.

"Well isn't this fucking cozy." She turned to see Ginny glaring at the pair of them. "And you're not authorized to do that Ron."

"Bugger authorization."

"If I was dragged out here to watch the two of them make up, you'll be missing an appendage in the morning." She told Harry.

"I didn't… we need you to examine Hermione."

"They did that Thursday."

"Yeah, but…" Ron started, but stopped as a bolt of anxiety shot threw her at Ron's willingness to discuss what happened out in the open like this. A moment later she felt another light surge of that odd sedative energy.

"Ron!" Ginny scolded. "Stop that!"

Hermione stepped out of Ron's embrace. It was  _him_ doing that?

"Come on," Harry said quietly looking around. They were beginning to make quite a scene.

"Let's go to the examination room."

"Not till you tell me why you dragged me away from my patients."

"I told you…we need you to examine Hermione."

"And  _I_ told  _you_  she's already been seen."

Harry stepped closer to his wife and said in a low tone. "Hermione was almost raped. She healed herself and didn't tell the other healers… we just want to make sure she's alright."

Ginny was looking up at him with wide eyes. Her mouth was moving but no sound was coming out. After a moment she said,

"Room two."


	5. Show A Little Empathy

Hermione walked down the brightly lit corridor feeling like she was walking to her death. In a few short moments, she would have to divulge the most humiliating experience of her life to an old friend who now hated her. Things couldn't possibly get worse.

When they reached examination room two, Ginny told the boys to wait outside.

"What? We need to know what happened." Harry argued.

"All you need is a healer's report; I've done this before…I know what questions to ask."

"Actually Ginny, we were hoping you would, you know, forget to write one."

She cocked an eyebrow, "You're not going to report this?"

"No."

"Then there's no need for you to know what happened, now is there?" Ginny said, guiding Hermione into the room and closing the door in the boys' faces.

Hermione looked around the room. It was small with a sink against the far wall, a few cabinets underneath, a small bed, a partition, a chair and not much else. Ginny walked over to a cabinet pulling out a gown and some kind of form.

"I thought you said you weren't going to write a report."

"I said if  _they_  weren't going to report it, there was no need for them to be in here."

"That's not what you said."

"It's what I meant."

"Are you going to write one?"

"Yes…Relax, Hermione I need to do this."

"No, you don't Ginny, please."

"I'm not handing it in. I just… I need…" Hermione could see Ginny's eyes glaze over and she understood. Ginny needed something to concentrate on, something to help her see Hermione as just another patient; she needed to make this as impersonal as she could. Filling out a report would help her do that.

Hermione nodded and Ginny took a deep breath. "Ok…ok… um, change into this, and I'll be right back." Ginny said quickly sweeping out of the room.

She clutched the gown in her hand tightly as she walked behind the partition in the corner of the room feeling utterly alone, in every possible way. With every layer of clothing she shed, she felt more vulnerable until she was completely naked both physically and emotionally.

"Hermione?"

Ron's voice coming from the other side of the partition didn't do her any good either.

"Sorry." He said. "I just…Do you want me to stay here with you until Ginny comes back… so, you know…you won't be so alone?"

"Thank you." She whispered, wiping away the tears that had been silently falling since Ginny left. Hermione put on the gown and walked around the partition to find Ron sitting in the only chair in the room with his head bowed.

"You look like I feel." She told him.

"I know… It's been a long day."

"It's been a long couple of days."

"Yeah."

They fell into silence. What did they have to say to each other that hadn't already been said? A lot, actually, but Hermione didn't have the courage to broach the topic.

"So tell me about New York." Ok, so there was always that.

"You really want to know about New York?"

"No, not really. I was just looking for something to talk about."

"We don't have to talk."

He gave her a small smile in understanding; his just being there was enough.

"Sorry," Ginny came in a few minutes later. "I had to sneak your file out of records."

"You won't get in trouble, will you?"

"No, I just didn't want anyone asking any questions. Out now Ron!" She ordered Ron.

Ginny leaned against the wall and began reading her chart, while her thoughts wandered to the boy who just left. She hated that this was the reason Ron had begun treating her nicely as she would have preferred it not come from pity.

"I don't pity you." Ginny said never taking her eyes off the chart.

Ginny's words startled her. "I never said you pitied me."

"Well, you feel like someone pities you."

"What are you an empath?"

"Yes."

Hermione laughed. "You're not an empath."

Ginny pointed to her badge that read 'Ginevra Potter.' Then under that it read, 'Empathic Healer'

"You can't be an empath."

"I beg to differ. Lie down."

"You never took any empathic training at Hogwarts."

"I wasn't an empath at Hogwarts… not really anyway…lie down."

"No, you can't. All empathic abilities show itself before school age, like magic, at age eight, if it doesn't come by then it never will."

"I wasn't born an empath so regular rules don't apply to me. And if you don't lie down I'll be forced to stun you." Hermione thought that was a rather good idea. It would make this whole thing easier if she was unconscious. She hesitated but then complied and did as Ginny ordered.

"You're either born an empath or not. You can't just become one."

Ginny just shrugged and began waving her wand over Hermione.

"How old were you when they showed?" Hermione couldn't help but ask

"Nineteen."

"Wow. Never in recorded history has empathic ability shown itself at such a late age, let alone to someone who wasn't born with it. You're a one of a kind case."

"Actually I'm the second recorded case of such an anomaly."

"We studied empaths and the empathic ability in History of Magic. I would have remembered something like that."

"What did you learn about empaths?"

"That it's genetic. All empaths have a history of empathic abilities in their family history. And that it takes eight years for the ability to mature and show itself fully."

"What else?"

"To be an empath one needs to have the brain capacity to hold and interpret outside emotions and the empathetic spark that is believed to come from the soul. Many descendants of empathy are born with either brain capacity and a dormant empathetic spark, or an empathetic spark but no brain capacity. Empathic ability is somewhat rare."

"You sound like you're reading from a text book."

"Sorry."

"It's ok. Go on."

"There are four levels of empathic ability: Four being the most powerful and the rarest of the rare. There has only been one level Four Empath born in the last 100 years."

Ginny nodded and turned away.

"Ginny?"

She didn't answer, but kept writing on the parchment. Hermione closed her eyes tight. Ginny had successfully distracted her. The exam was over.

"Hermione…" She said turning back. "There…were… there are signs of… penetration."

Tears fell from Hermione's eyes. "I know."

"Hermione what happened?" The professionalism was gone from her voice and all that was left was concern. Ginny had always been the person she had confided in with things she couldn't tell Harry or Ron. It seemed this was going to be another. Ginny looked at the door before sitting next to Hermione and placing a comforting hand on her knee as Hermione felt herself relax.

"When he came into my room I was still on my knees so he kicked me in my stomach."

"That explains the broken ribs."

"My wand flew out of my hand."

Ginny nodded for her to go on.

"He grabbed me by my hair and dragged me to the bed, I fought as hard as I could but he fought harder. He must have got impatient because he let me go and I ran for the door but…"

"But?"

"I got hit with Imperio."

Ginny squeezed her knee in a supportive gesture.

"He made me undress and…. touch myself… while he just… watched."

"That doesn't explain…"

"He made me lie down…then he… started touching me… and he…used his wand."

"His wand?"

"His magical one not his… you know… he used it… on me.

Ginny paled. "He just used his wand? He didn't…"

"He tried… after a short while of… that… he made me kneel in front of him and he… took out his… his penis."

"He made you…"

"He wanted me too… I was about too but Crookshanks… I don't know where he came from… pounced and… well… bit his penis."

"Crookshanks bit his penis!"

"Yes."

Ginny burst into laughter and Hermione couldn't fathom what in the world could be so funny.

"Sorry." Ginny said sobering. "Crookshanks."

"Yes. He jumped and bit it and he fell to the ground and Crookshanks began clawing at it."

Ginny laughed again. "Sorry…sorry….I'm so sorry…that's poetic justice right there. That's what that bastard gets, his cock torn to shreds by Crookshanks."

Hermione still didn't find the humor in the situation. "He tried to kill Crookshanks!"

"I'm sorry Hermione." She said looking rightfully ashamed. "How did you get away?"

"When he threw a killing curse at Crookshanks, I guess the Imperio lifted because I was no longer under his control. While he was distracted by Crookshanks, I kicked him a few times, took his wand, stunned him, grabbed my clothes and apparated away…You're not going to tell Ron or Harry, are you?"

"I have to."

"No you don't."

"They need to know something happened, Hermione; maybe not the details, but they need to know he more than just tried, and Hermione…they wouldn't have brought you down here otherwise."

"Harry seemed fine with not letting me come here. It was Ron who made me feel guilty, and forced me into coming. He wanted peace of mind… that's all."

"Yeah, well Harry's not Ron."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means what Ron says goes. 'Peace of mind' was code for 'she's lying'. They needed to get you down here to find out the truth."

Hermione was on the verge of hyperventilation. They had played her like a chess game and won.

"I'm sorry Hermione but I have to tell them something." Ginny whispered and began to rub her back. Hermione didn't want Ginny trying to comfort her; she didn't want anything from Ginny except a promise of silence, so she shrugged off her touch and jumped to her feet. Ginny threw a furtive look at the door and grabbed her hand. "Hermione calm down."

Hermione wrenched her hand out of Ginny's. "I will not calm down! You lied to me! I thought I could trust you! How could I be so stupid!? You hate me, why would you keep a secret for me. You're probably going to go home and have a laugh about this whole thing. Poor Hermione got raped by a mad man's wand. Good thing she had her cat!"

"Hermione stop! I would never! This isn't a laughing matter." Ginny went to grab her hand but Hermione stepped out of her reach.

"Please, you laughed twice at my expense, and in my face." Hermione spat, and turned her back on Ginny, her entire body trembling. She couldn't think straight. Her nerves were humming and the room was getting hotter and hotter. She didn't want to be here anymore, not just this room, but this building or this city or anywhere where this world could touch her. Ron pitied her, Ginny hated her, and her parents were gone. She was being a burden to the Weasleys and there were two death eaters out there looking for her. Maybe she should let them find her. Maybe life would be better for everyone if she had just let them rape and kill her.

BANG BANG BANG

"What's going on in there!" Ron's concerned voice came from the opposite side of the door.

"We'll be out in a minute!"

"Let me in!"

"Ginny, please!" Hermione pleaded.

"I can't lie to Ron; he'll know if I was."

"Yes you can, please!" Hermione was completely terrified Ginny would tell.

BANG BANG BANG

"Hermione what's wrong!? Ginny!"

"Everything's fine Ron." Ginny called back.

"Then why is she so scared!"

"She's fine."

"Bullshit! This is me you're talking to."

Ginny grabbed her hand again and held on tightly and once again Hermione relaxed.

"You need to keep calm. I won't tell them any details… just that…Merlin…I can't lie to him."

Ginny pulled out her wand and pointed it at Hermione. There was a flash of red light then everything went black.

* * *

Ron was on edge. Ginny was trying her best at keeping Hermione calm but sometimes she forgot who she was dealing with. She was a great Empath, but he was better. Ginny could force calm on her all she wanted but he could still feel a dulled version of her anger, hurt, shame and embarrassment. Not to mention he could read Ginny's emotional reaction to the story. The guilt, disgust, the need to rip this man limb from limb, the…amusement?

"Is she telling her?" Harry asked.

"Yeah."

"Everything?"

"Feels like it."

After a while Ron was hit full force by Hermione's anger before Ginny calmed her, but Hermione must have thrown off her touch again because everything was coming in crystal clear once more. Hermione was angry, angry and panicking and falling into a spiral of depression and hopelessness that scared him. He had seen people who felt a similar way hurt themselves… or worse. He sprang to his feet and rushed to the door but it was locked.

BANG BANG BANG

"What's going on in there!"

"We'll be out in a minute!"

"Let me in!"

Ron waited, but Hermione's terror only grew.

BANG BANG BANG

"Hermione what's wrong!? Ginny!" They needed to open this door.

"What's going on?" Harry asked coming to stand next to him but he didn't have time to deal with Harry.

"Everything's fine Ron."

"Then why is she so scared?"

"She's fine."

"Bullshit! This is me you're talking to."

"What's going on?"

"Hermione's terrified and Ginny won't open this fucking door." Just as he said those words Hermione was gone. He couldn't feel her any more.

BANG BANG

Ron stumbled as Ginny wrenched open the door.

"What the fuck happened?"

"I stunned her. She went a bit mad."

"Why? What happened, what did she say?

"Well… she doesn't want me to tell you anything."

"Is that what all that was about?"

"Yeah… to be honest I don't think I want to repeat it."

"It was that bad?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded then hugged Harry. "You have to find that bastard."

"We will."

"What happened?" Ron was tired of having to ask that question.

"Remember the Scott case?"

Ron paled and Harry asked, "What happened in the Scott case?"

An empath's ability shows itself before Hogwarts age, so there are special courses they take during their schooling; one being how to distinguish their own emotions from the people around them, but he and Ginny were special cases as they were both 19 when their training started so they were sent to St Mungo's. By the time Ginny's abilities showed, Ron had about a year under his belt so he was allowed to help his sister. One case they worked on together was the Scott case. It was one neither of them would soon forget. Lena Scott was a 16 year old rape victim Ginny was assigned to and Ron was there to help Ginny when needed. It was a rough case, so rough that after a few days they were taken off; both were too inexperienced to deal with that kind of emotional trauma.

A few months after Lena's mother had died, her stepfather had put her under the Imperius curse and forced her into sexual acts before sodomizing her with his wand and raping her. He was a sick fuck who would spend the rest of his life in Azkaban.

Ron walked over to Hermione's unconscious form and ran a finger down her cheek. Lena had taken her own life on what would have been her seventeenth birthday.

"How much like it."

"Not exactly…but close. Ron… should we get a mind healer."

"I don't think so."

"But…"

"Lena was a victim. Hermione's a survivor. She'll be ok." Ron was sure of it.

"What do we tell her when she wakes up?"

Harry took out his wand and stood above Hermione. "This is what we're going to do."

* * *

Hermione's eyes shot open and she found herself lying on the small bed in examination room two. It took a second for her mind to clear before she jumped up.

"You stunned me?"

"You wouldn't calm down."

"You stunned me!"

"And I'll do it again in a second, now will you stay calm so I can deal with the boys?"

"What are you going to say to them?" Her old friend's fear and panic were making a comeback.

"Just trust me."

"No!"

"What?"

"I don't trust you. What are you going to tell them?"

"That Crookshanks stopped anything from happening. It's not exactly lying, I think that would be enough to hold off any questions."

"You said they know something."

"They do, but unlike you, they  _do_  trust me."

"Promise?" Hermione saw something cross Ginny's face that she couldn't read. It didn't help her nerves, but Ginny didn't give her time to think much about it because she turned and opened the door.

"About bloody time."

"Are you OK?"

"I…"

"She's fine."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

Hermione waited on bated breath for Ginny's next words.

"Nothing as bad you think. He tried, knocked her around pretty bad but Crookshanks took a bite out of his cock before it got anywhere near Hermione."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're lying."

_Oh God_

"If what you think happened, happened, Hermione would be going up stairs for tests right now, but she's not."

"What tests?" She asked. Did she really need them? Her heart began to race.

"Tests- Muggle and Magical STD tests, pregnancy tests…but you don't need them since there was no intercourse."

"There wasn't?"

"No. And that's the truth."

Ron narrowed his eyes at his sister for a second but then seemed to believe her. She was in the clear.

"Can I go home now?"

"Yeah." Harry said. "But we didn't finish the questioning; we'll do it some other time."

Hermione didn't like the idea of more questioning but the worse part now seemed settled so it couldn't be any worse than today's.

Ginny walked them to the lobby. After giving her brother and husband a kiss, she started as if to hug her but thought better of it and muttered something about needing to get back to work. They drove back to the ministry and then flooed to the Burrow.

"Where's mum and Jamie?" Hermione's head whipped around to look at Harry. She had never heard him refer to Mrs. Weasley as 'mum' before. It sounded nice. She was, after all the only mother figure he'd known. Hermione shook her head. It was more than just an appreciation for everything she had done for him; although she was sure it made it easier, she was his mother-in-law. It wasn't uncommon for people to call their in-laws Mum and Dad. Besides that, Harry and Ron were more than best friends and partners; they were officially brothers, family. Her attack must have rattled her brains more than she thought. Then another realization hit her. She and Harry were no longer the outsiders in the Weasley home…it was just her, alone again.

"Would you stop?" Ron said to her out of nowhere.

"I didn't say anything." She scrutinized him carefully. There was something odd about Ron now that she thought about it properly. He had been a bit too… in tune with her all day and there had been that odd energy he emitted that relaxed her, like a clumsy version of what Ginny…

" _Actually I'm the second recorded case of such an anomaly."_

Was Ron the first?

She was about to enlighten him of her theory but just then Ron was nearly knocked off his feet by his beast of a dog.

"I missed you girl." Ron said kneeling down and scratching her behind both ears.

"She's been in a right state without you." Mrs. Weasley said coming in behind Kitty.

"Sorry. I'll pick her up after work." Kitty whimpered.

"You can't take her now?" Hermione asked. Living with Ron's dog hadn't been easy. She growled at her and Crookshanks every chance she got. To be quite honest, she feared the dog would attack at the slightest provocation.

"Do you have a problem with my dog?"

"Yes."

"Well you're going to have to deal with her for a few more hours."

"Can't you just pop over to your place with her?"

"I could."

Ron looked past her and she turned to see Harry and Mrs. Weasley having an intense discussion. Mrs. Weasley looked pale and was clutching her heart and Harry had a comforting hand on her shoulder as they spoke in low tones. Whatever they were talking about couldn't be good.

"I'll make some tea. Why don't you go in the sitting room? We'll be right out."

She glanced again at Harry and Mrs. Weasley before entering the sitting room wondering what was going on in the kitchen, how long they would be, and if there was a pair of extendable ears somewhere in the house. She sighed and picked up a book that rested on the side table; she was four chapters along when Harry and Ron entered with tea.

"What was that about Harry?" He looked at Ron and didn't answer but rather began pouring the tea before sitting down and sipping from his cup.

It was Ron who spoke first.

"They were able to identify the wand you took from your attacker. Jackson Saywer II."

She nodded taking a deep breath. "I don't recognize the name."

"You wouldn't."

"Maybe you should start from the beginning." Harry suggested, but Ron shot him the deadliest glare imaginable.

"It'll be easier for her to understand if you tell her the whole story. It's not like it's some big secret. It was all over the papers."

"Do I have to?"

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to her. "Jackson Sawyer is the man who will spend the rest of his life in Azkaban for the murder of your parents. Jackson Sawyer II is his son, and who we believe is the man who attacked you while his brother Jacob most likely was the one who grabbed you in the alley."

Hermione reeled, she was being hunted by the family of the man who killed her parents.

"Why?" She said in a trembling voice.

"Four Death Eaters showed up at your house that day… Sawyer and his three sons… your father shot and killed one of them." He looked over at Ron who nodded.

"They convicted Sawyer… but his two remaining sons went free."

"What! Why!?"

"The whole thing was a big to do, there were loads of people… well… a lot of people thought that Sawyer wasn't responsible and shouldn't have been tried in the first place. The Wizengamot got a lot of flak for it, as did Mr. Weasley and Kingsley.

"Why?"

"Well you see. Before they caught Sawyer, someone had already been convicted and was serving a life sentence for your parents' murder."

"Who?"

Harry hesitated but it was Ron who answered.

"Me."


End file.
